


What You Did...

by LivvyWritesx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Denial, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Rebound, Regret, Sad!Derek, Stilinski Family Feels, apology, guilty!Derek, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivvyWritesx/pseuds/LivvyWritesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home from the canceled meet after a night of saving the life of four werewolf. He had been holding everything in, and hearing that Derek might not be dead was a huge relief. </p><p>Stiles goes straight to the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles comes home from the canceled meeting after a night of saving the life of four werewolves. He had been holding everything in, and hearing that Derek might not be dead was a huge relief. As soon as the bus stopped, he shot straight for his jeep, not looking back when he heard his name being called. He needed to go see him, his boyfriend.

The two words still brought a smile to the boy's face. My boyfriend. Yep, totally not admitting that to Scott. The drive to Derek's loft was like second nature, he got there in no time, maybe going a little over the speed limit. Stiles were up to the door of the loft in a blink, practically running. He took out his key and unlocked the door, opening the barrier between him and Derek.

But when he stepped into the shelter, he stopped dead. There was a piece of fabric on the floor that led to the bed, and it belonged to a female. His eyes then slowly made their way to the bed. Stiles heart shattered. There he was, the one he gave his heart to, lying in bed with... His teacher?!

"I-- Derek?" The young boy stumbles as he felt his knees get weak. He didn't know that he was crying until he felt something wet against the corner of his mouth.

Derek was awake, staring right at the boy like a deer in headlight before he started moving. He got himself untangled before leaping out of the bed, grabbed his briefs and put them on. As he stood up he finally realized what he had done.

"Stiles... I--" The wolf began before he was interrupted. "No. Don't say it... Don't.." Stiles voiced between sobs. He couldn't believe this. Was this a nightmare because he wanted out. He blinked to get the tears to stop, not being successful, he settled with wiping the tears off with his forearm. The tiny breathe in between sobs was the only sound in the loft.

"How could you.. This is.. Why?" He was flailing his arms and staring straight into the eyes of the man he fell in love with. "What did I do wrong?" He was practically yelling, the sleeping woman awoke to this. A shocked look crossed her face as she watched the scene in front of her.

The older man opened his mouth as he took a few steps closer to Stiles. "This isn't-- It didn't mean anything, Stiles, you have to believe me." He reached out with both arms but the boy backed away.

The mole covered boy was shaking his head, his eyes swimming with hurt. "She stayed the night, Derek!!" A heavy sigh of disbelief filled the room, "It meant something..." He continued.

At that, Stiles turned and grabbed the door handle, barely standing as he his body was shaking. He reached into his pocket to grab the key to the loft, turned just enough to let the man see the tears running down his face and the look of absolute hurt and betrayal and anger. Then he held up the object, biting his lip, "You can have this back, and" He took a moment to close his eyes, turning back around to keep himself from breaking down right there. "You can keep your pack alive without my help from now on. I am done, you have fun with her, I'm through with the pack, the alphas, and you." He let the words linger in the air before swinging the door open and stumbling out and to his jeep. He waited till he was in the confines of his jeep before letting it all out. The tears kept coming.

He hit the steering wheel and swore to the sky. "I fucking hate you, Derek Hale! Why did you do that to me?!"


	2. I Wish I Could Erase Our Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realization of what he just saw hit Stiles, hard.

The drive home was not how he always imagined a drive after something like that happens. No cloud in the sky, sun rays hitting his window. Stiles had tears falling down his pale cheeks, leaving red stains on their way down. He was gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles white, to prevent himself from turning right around to go straight back to the loft to hear what He was going to say.

“No. No…. No, no, no, NO!” He screamed at the red light just before the street from his house. This was just one more delay from the only place he wanted to be right now. The only place he knew he could hide and lock himself away. His house. The pale boy could only think about just crawling between the sheets and curling up. He wanted to stay that way.

Red turned to green and the blue jeep was off, heading straight to its destination. Stiles didn’t remember getting out of his jeep before he was in the fetal position on the top of his bed. Not being able to muster enough energy to pull the covers over him, just laying there he let go. He let his tears soak the cover, not even caring at this point.

Sobs of pain, anger, hurt, and emptiness filled the teenager’s room. “Stiles you idiot.” “How could you ever think he could loves you?!” “Fucking idiot.” The phrases left his lips over and over again, his fist collided with his mattress as anger and hate took over.

During all of this, he didn’t notice or hear that his door was being opened. Or that someone was approaching him. A gentle hand coming into contact with the young boy’s shoulder jerked him out of his thoughts. He turned his face to the owner of the hand.

Stiles could barely see the through his teary eyes, they made everything so blurry.

“Stiles… Stiles.” The voice belonged to his father. A shake of his head made the old gentleman sit on the edge of the bed, as he wrapped his arms around the back of his son. “What happened, son? Stiles…” The questions just faded out into the background as the sun just folded into his father’s touch. The Sheriff finally gave up with trying to get the answers, soon the boy had cried himself to sleep.

-

Derek was staring at the open door, to the key, and then back to the door. The silence in the room was deafening. He couldn’t believe what he had done to the one person since Kate that he could finally open up again. And he had to go ruin it, he had to go mess everything up just like always. Everything was always his fault.

The werewolf clenched his jaw when he heard a high-pitched voice from behind him.

“Uh… so you and… Mr. Stilinski?” The tone of her voice was just laced with disgust and that angered him. “Isn’t that illegal?” Derek turned and walked right past her still naked form, walking straight to the window. “I don’t believe that is any of your business,” The pace was stressed, and the tension was high. “What happened last night.. It can’t happen again. Leave, please.” He just needed to hold it in, just until the brunette left.

The soft sound of the female gathering her things, redressing and moving for the door was background noise. But as soon as she was gone, he then stomped over to the still open door, slammed it shut, and cried a howl. It was full of guilt, hurt, regret and so much more. He let the shiny silver object that lay on the floor invade his vision. Bending down, he took the key within his grasp and made a fist over it. A tear fell from his eye as he remembered the look of betrayal and hurt in the young teenager’s brown eyes. He promised himself he would never bring that look on his face.

But he just did. Derek did everything he promised him and his partner that he would never do. He broke a promise. The werewolf felt the instinct rising in him. He ran. He left his door wide open, and headed straight for the woods. The next thing that happened was his wolf was taking over, his briefs gone, and ran.

He let his wolf lead the way, he just needed to run, the wolf inside the man was broken, and furious at him. Derek wanted nothing else but to run to the boy’s house, and beg him to forgive him, to explain. However, he knew Stiles would not give in that quickly, stubborn was one of his many traits.

-

When Stiles woke, his eyes didn’t want to. His face was puffy and red from the crying. But when his eyes did open, he was met with the face of someone he sort of expected, but then again not really. “Scott?” He said with a dry throat. His best friend was there, waiting for him to wake up. The tan boy just shook his head and smiled, probably in an attempt to make this let awkward. “Your father called me, he needed to get to work and didn’t want to leave you alone.” Scott just scratched the side of his face before looking at Stiles.

“You want to talk about it?” He stated as if he was almost hoping the answer was no. “Or just give me the okay to go kick Der—his ass..?” This he was more open too. From the start Scott had always been doubtful his relationship with the older alpha.

The gasp of breath from his best friend told him that he was about to start crying again, and probably because Scott almost mentioned Derek’s name. He straightened his back as he studied his best friend. He looked like death. It just really made Scott want to know what made Stiles look like this and to make Derek howl like he did.

“He cheated on me, with her.” Stiles said in one breath.

“Her?” Scott questioned before furrowing his brows in confusion. A nod from the shaking boy came before a deep inhale, “Mrs. Blake.” This was hissed between his clenched teeth. For the first time it had dawned on him that he is so much worse than he thought. He couldn’t just avoid, avoid, avoid. The one who slept with his bow—(ex boyfriend) was his teacher! He has to go into her classroom every day and he just knows that he won’t be able to do anything but think about her laying there, tangled up under the sheets with him. The younger male couldn’t bring himself to even think of his name… it hurt too much.

“Why did he do this to me, Scott?” He was sobbing again. “Why can’t I just forget him? I just want to forget about him, about how I feel about him, and everything he ever said to me!” He was shouting, rambling, and flailing all at once.

“I’m not helping anymore, I’m done.” He confessed to his best friend. “Why would the pack need a useless, emotional, broken human to help them! I’m sorry, Scotty, I just can’t.” The tears were flowing again as he let his head fall face first into his pillow.

But there was a movement and a door opening, He turned his head just enough to see his friend. The red eyes glowing. “No, you have nothing to be sorry about, Stiles. This isn’t your fault.” And with that, Scott was out of the house.

Stiles could hear an angered howl echo through the woods, reaching his window. That told him exactly where his best friend was headed, and he didn’t know if he was afraid or thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the amazing comments! You are all amazing, and I absolutely adored reading all of y'alls interesting plot additions! Give me your thoughts on this chapter, my darlings! (:


	3. Fooling Myself

_Stiles’ P.O.V_

It’s been a month exactly since the scene between him and he-who-won’t-be-named. Three days of dark emptiness were all he allowed himself to have. No more, no less. After those three days, Stiles went back to school. Nobody really asked the question he knew they wanted to ask. It was almost annoying to feel the question about to collide with his ears but then have nothing.

Now it’s a month later, and going to her class has gotten easier. He didn’t let her get to him. Not once. She was a bitch, but a bitch with an angel face that stole the hearts of the people around him. But she knew who she really was, and that is all that matters.

Other than her class, he didn’t think about him much. He made a promise to himself not to. This is how he didn’t let his mom being gone get to him, and it’s working with this too. As far as Stiles knew, he was dead to him. His number was deleted and blocked with the help of Lydia. Allison and Scott were always just a few steps away for the first week. It got to the point where he had to tell them that he wasn’t going to break down.

Now, a month later he is walking into the noisy lunch room. Stiles’ eyes land on his friends who saw him already because they were waving him over.  A chorus of  “Hey, Stiles.” “What’s up, bro?” “You think you have enough to eat there?” Came from his friends. Stiles just shook his head and smiled.  

“No, I think I might need more… growing boy and all.” He flailed his arms around to make it more dramatic. Although Stiles tried to make sure they thought he was moving on by smiling, flailing his arms around dangerously, being sarcastic… it didn’t work. Well, maybe on the others, but not of Scott. Their friendship has survived a lot, it wasn’t surprising that the guy eyed him suspiciously every time a smile came around.   _I just wish it were more believable…_

\--

_Derek’s P.O.V_

A month. It’s been a month with no communication between him and Stiles. Derek was now at the point of insanity. It isn’t like Derek thinks he deserves the right to talk to the teen. He did what he did, now he has to pay.

_I just wish it never happened._

He spent many days and nights just pacing the floor of his loft. He started to wear a dent in the floor where he would pace, now he just wished that Earth could open up and swallow him.The silence of the loft was deafening. Everywhere he looked he would see Stiles. The couch, that’s where he begged him to watch Star Wars with him. Then there was the kitchen, where he cooked Stiles dinner for the first time, and got good reviews. The only place that he refused to look was the door. All he could see was the hurt, betrayed, and shocked look that spread across the freckled face. 

Derek clenched his jaw and his hands balled into fists. The memories that the silence brought were eating away at every ounce of self control he owned. He promised Scott. He promised to leave Stiles alone, so that Stiles could decide to forgive him on his own, so that he could decide himself when is the right time to talk to Derek again. He promised. 

“I’m an idiot.” The wolf sighed before heading straight to the school, running not bothering with his car because he could run faster. _Such an idiot._ Derek was planning on breaking that promise, and he didn't feel bad about that. It's been a month, he has to talk to him.  _  
_

__

By the time Derek got to the school, it was dismissed. Teenagers were walking to their cars, one being Stiles. Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of the pale skinned boy.  Leaning forward to go towards Stiles turned out to be a bad idea. A few steps gave him a better view of the scene.

It was Stiles leaning against his jeep, with his signature silly grin plastered on his face. He was too far away to see if it reached his ears, but he didn’t think anything else of it when he saw the face that caused the grin.

Derek felt his heart sink and he stumbled backwards. He knew then that only a few things could make him stumble in hurt and shock. It wasn't Scott, or Allison, or Lydia, or even Isaac. No...

 _Stiles is with someone knew, he has moved on_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been swamped lately, but I felt a muse rise and I had to jump on it before it left again. If you would like me to continue, let me know
> 
> Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
> Aden xoxox
> 
> psssss  
> Reviews are like kisses, intoxicating and addicting.  
> So you know what to do! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So here y'all are! Should I continue it? Or no? Let me know!!(:


End file.
